KÄÄNNÖS: Bella's fear, Bellan pelko
by Mariell
Summary: Me kaikki tiedämme kuinka paljon Bella pelkää neuloja? Käännös edwardlovesklutzybella:n ficistä.
1. Chapter 1

**Heippa, **

**tämä on käännös edwardlovesklutzybella:n ficistä "Bella's fear". Olen saanut luvan kääntämiseen.**

**Vastuunvapautus; hahmot kuuluvat Stephenie Meyerille. **

"Bella, milloin sait viimeksi flunssarokotteen?" Carlisle kysyi.

Katsoin häntä yllättyneenä. "Lopetin niiden ottamisen kahdeksan vuotiaana. En ikinä tullut sairaaksi. Paitsi kylmällä jonka kaikki tietävät."

Hän oli vaiti. Pelkäsin kysyä kysymyksen, jonka vastausta en halunnut tietää. "Miksi kysyit?"

Carlisle vastasi: "Koska nyt olen lääkärisi, olen katsonut sairaushistoriaasi. Siellä lukee, että olet saanut rokotuksen viimeksi kahdeksan vuotiaana, kuten sanoit. Minusta on aika mennä lääkäriin ja hoitaa asia."

Katsoin häntä kuin mielenvikaista. "Miksi minun pitäisi?" En ole ollut kipeänä vuosiin, puhumattakaan flunssasta.

"Flunssarokotus estää sinua sairastummasta." Carlisle selitti. " Kaikkien pitäisi ottaa niitä. Kaikki lapseni ottavat. Vaikkemme ole tarkalleen ottaen ihmisiä, työskentelen sairaalassa ja otamme niitä."

Painoin kasvoni Edwardin rintaan.

"Ei hätää Bella. Ei se satu paljoa, tunnet vain pienen nipistyksen. Carlisle on todella varovainen kun antaa meille rokotteet." Edward sanoi minulle.

"Mikset sitten ota yhtä samalla kun minä" väitin vastaan.

Edward nauroi pehmeästi. "Otin jo, rakkaani. Pari viikkoa sitten."

"Miksi minä en saanut silloin?" tivasin.

"Me tiedämme hyvin, että sekoaisit jos näkisit jotain muuta pistettävä." Edward sanoi.

Edward silitti hiuksiani, kun minä vastoin ravistelin häntä.

"Bella rauhoitu, me emme ole tehneet sitä vielä, vasta puhumme siitä" Edward rauhoitteli.

Silloin Carlisle puhui: "Voimme tehdä sen yksityishuoneessa. Kukaan ei tulisi näkemään meitä. Siellä olisivat vain Edward, minä ja sinä. Voimme käyttää sen verran aikaa, kun tarvitsemme."

Nostin kasvoni Edwardin rinnasta ja kurkistelin Carlislea. Hän myhäili.

"Tiedän kuinka paljon inhoat neuloja, Bella, mutta se on omaksi parhaakseni, usko pois."

"Jos te molemmat tiedätte, että vihaan neuloja, miksi teette tämän minulle?" voihkaisin.

"Niin kuin aikaisemmin totesin, se on omaksi parhaaksesi ja auttaa sinua pysymään terveenä." Carlisle vastasi.

"Milloin antaisit rokotteen, Carlisle?" Edward pisti väliin.

Mulkoilin häntä. Edward vain naureskeli.

"Itse asiassa, nyt olisi hyvä hetki. Toimisto on aika usein kiinni, siellä ei ole tähän aikaan paljoa ihmisiä."

Carlisle ja Edward tuijottivat minua ja odottivat että sanoisin jotain.

"Ei ilman taistelua." huudahdin.

Silloin hyppäsin ylös sohvalta ja juoksin kohti ulko-ovea. Aioin juosta Chevylleni, käynnistää moottorin ja paeta niin nopeasti kuin autoni kulkisi.

En ehtinyt edes sille hiton ovelle, ennen kuin Edward saavutti minut ja nosti syliinsä.

"Laske minut alas." tiuskahdin.

Edward nosti minut hartioilleen kuin säkin perunoita. Hän nauroi.

Taoin hänen selkäänsä nyrkeillä, mutta satutin vain käteni. Edward ei edes säpsähtänyt. Carlisle näytti nauttivan taka-ajosta, kuulin hänen nauravan.

"Ei auta Carlisle." sanoin.

"Anteeksi." hän sanoi ja virnisti.

En luovuttaisi hevillä. Miksi he molemmat ovat nousseet minua vastaan?


	2. Chapter 2

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, laita minut maahan heti! Minä en suvaitse tätä!" kiljuin hänelle.

"Anteeksi, Bella. Carlisle haluaa minun laittavan sinut autoon ja saavan rokotteen. Lopeta vastaan tappeleminen."

"En!" kiljuin.

"Laita minut maahan tai Emmett tulee taklaamaan sinut." uhkailin.

Edward vilkaisi Carlislea ja he molemmat nauroivat. Carlisle haki auton sillä aikaa kun Edward piti minua edelleen hartioillaan. Hänen kehoaan tärisytti nauru.

"Luulen ettei Emmett voi taklata minua Bella kultaseni. Hän on metsästämässä Rosalien, ja Esmen kanssa. " Edward naureskeli.

"Miten vain, minulla on Jasper manipuloimaan tunteitasi, jotta tuntisit itsesi syylliseksi viemällä, pikemminkin pakottamalla minut sairaalaan."

Mulkoilin Carlislea. "Etkä sinä jää paitsi."

"He ovat ostoksilla Seattlessa. Täällä on vain minä, sinä ja Carlisle." Edward virnuili.

Missä kaikki olivat, kun heitä tarvitsisi?

"Jos lasken sinut alas, lupaatko ettet karkaa?" Edward kysyi.

Käännyin ympäri, jotta näkisin hänen kasvojaan edes vähän. "Lupaan, mutta sinä ja Carlisle tulette korvaamaan tämän."

Edward laittoi vihdoin minut maahan. Hän hymyili. "Olen peloissani, Bella, todella peloissani." Edwardilla oli teeskennelty kauhistunut ilme.

"Ole kiltti ja mene autoon."

Tein niin kuin hän käski. En jaksanut väittää vastaan tässä pisteessä. Menin Carlislen autoon ja paukautin oven kiinni. Mulkoilin ikkunasta ulos.

Carlisle and Edward työntyvät autoon ja sulkivat ovet.

"Toin yllätyksen." Edward kertoi.

Istuin vain takapenkillä, kädet rintani ympärillä.

Edward laittoi cd:n soittimeen. Se oli suosikkikappaleeni maailmassa. Tuutulaulu, jonka Edward oli tehnyt minulle.

"Toivon, että tämä rauhoittaa sinua.

Jotenkin, en tiedä miten, mutta se rauhoitti. Minua alkoi väsyttää, vedin kädet polvien ympärille ja yritin olla nukahtamatta.

"Nuku Bella." Edward sanoi hiljaa.

Suljin silmäni ja vaivuin uneen.


	3. Chapter 3

En tiennyt varmasti kuinka kauan nukuin, mutta seuraava asia jonka muistin oli se, että joku ravisti minua hellästi hereille. En halunnut herätä. Olin niin mukavasti kippurassa takapenkillä Carlislen autossa. Nojasin päätäni kylmään ikkunaan ja jalkani olivat nostettu ylös istuimelle. Polveni painoivat rintaani.

"Bella, Bella rakas, aika herätä." kuulin Edwardin kuiskivan.

Avasin hitaasti silmäni ja näin Edwardin tuijottamassa. Hän hymyili hieman ja hän nojasi kaltevasti minuun. Sydämeni vauhti kiihtyi, niin tapahtui aina, kun hän oli niin lähellä. Luulisi, että tottuisin siihen, mutta niin ei ole koskaan käynyt. Näin vain hunajaiset silmät, jotka katsoivat minua.

Luultavasti lopetin hengittämisen, sillä Edward loi minulle varoittavan katseen.

"Bella, hengitä." Edward sanoi.

En huomannut, että olisin lopettanut hengittämisen. Hengitin syvään ja päästin ilman ulos.

"Oletko valmis flunssarokotteeseen?" Edward kysyi minulta.

"Onko pakko?" anoin.

Muodostin kasvoilleni parhaan koiranpentuilmeen johon pystyin. Räpyttelin ripsiäni. Useimmiten sain tahtoni läpi, mutta tällä kertaa se ei onnistunut.

"No, mennään ottamaan sinulle rokotus." Edward huokaisi.

Katsoin Carlislea koiranpentuilme kasvoillani ja räpyttelin silmiäni. "Anteeksi Bella, mutta tarvitset rokotteen."

"M-mutta se sattuu" vinguin.

"Carlisle on todella varovainen kanssasi. Tunnet vain pienen nipistyksen, kuten aiemmin kerroin." Edward sanoi.

"Mennään, hoidetaan tämä asia." Carlisle sanoi.

Kuulin Carlislen äänestä, että hän oli huolissaan siitä kuinka reagoisin rokotteeseen. Hän vain halusi hoitaa sen.

Carlisle sulki auton oven, Edward teki saman.

En silti aikonut antaa kokonaan periksi.

Edward käveli auton toiselle puolelle, missä istuin ja avasi oven. Hän odotti, että tulisin ulos. Edward oli ojentanut kätensä, jotta voisin tarttua siihen. Laitoin käteni melkein hänen kädelleen, mutta vetäisin sen pois. Edward hykersi hiljaa.

"Ole kiltti Bella."

Hitaasti, irrotin turvavyön ja nousin ylös. Kun olin nousemassa, en nähnyt, että kengännauhani olivat auki. Kömpelyyteni takia kompastuin niihin. Kolautin kasvoni sementtiin.

"Bella." molemmat, Edward ja Carlisle sanoivat huolissaan.

He ryntäsivät sivuilleni ja auttoivat ylös.

"Olen kunnossa." sanoin.

"Et ole. Huulestasi vuotaa verta." Carlisle huokasi.

Carlisle katsoi huultani. "Sinulla on syvä haava. Se vuotaa aika pahasti. Meidän pitää mennä sisälle ja tikata se."

Huokaisin. En halunnut tikkejä huuleeni. Voisiko tämä tästä pahentua?

Näin, että Edward oli perääntynyt hieman. Tiesin, että vereni piinasi häntä, vaikka olimme olleet yhdessä jonkin aikaa.

Sillä aikaa kun Carlisle katsoi ruhjottua huultani, näin silmäkulmastani, että Edward meni autoon. Hän repäisi pienen palan nenäliinasta ja ojensi sen minulle.

"Paina tällä huultasi. Vai teenkö minä sen?" Carlisle kysyi.

"Kyllä minä pärjään." sain sanotuksi.

Painoin paperin huultani vasten. Siihen sattui hieman.

"Noniin, mennään sisälle pitämään Bellasta huolta." Carlisle sanoi.

Carlisle and Edward oikealla puolellani, valvomassa jokaista liikettäni, menimme sisään sairaalaan.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlisle oli oikeassa, kun astuimme sisään sairaalaan. Siellä ei ollut juuri ketään. Näin vain vastaanottovirkailijan, muutaman lääkärin ja pari sairaanhoitajaa. Kävelimme suoraan vastaanottovirkailijan pöytään.

Hän katsoi minua, kuulin huokaisun hänen laskiessaan paperit ja katsoessaan minua.

"Mitä tapahtui tällä kertaa, Bella?"

Punaistuin ja olin aukaisemassa suuni, kun Edward keskeytti minut.

"Astuessaan ulos autosta, hän kaatui kengännauhoihin. Bella ei tainnut huomata niiden olevan auki." Edward ehti ennen minua.

"Onko täällä vapaita huoneita, neiti Armstrong?" Carlisle kysyi.

"Huone 12 on vapaa."

"Kiitos." Carlisle vastasi.

"Minne me joudummekaan kanssasi Bella?" neiti Armstrong hykerteli.

"En ole varma, mutta tiedän, että elämäsi olisi kovin tylsää, jos en tulisi tänne joka toinen päivä." sanoin huulelleni painetun nenäliinan läpi. Sitä ei olisi kannattanut tehdä. Huuli vuosi vielä enemmän verta.

"Totta. Yritä pysyä erossa ongelmista." hän sanoi.

"En lupaa mitään."

"Bella, lopeta puhuminen, huulesi vuotaa vain enemmän." Edward huokaisi.

Seurasin Edwardia ja Carlislea huoneeseen 12. Huone oli kirkkaasti valaistu ja keskellä nökötti sairaalasänky.

"Okei Bella, hyppää sängylle." Carlisle määräsi.

Tein kuten käskettiin ja kiipesi sängylle. Painoin edelleen nenäliinaa huulelleni.

"Edward, etsi minulle sideharsoa." Carlisle sanoi.

"Tulen kohta takaisin." Edward sanoi ja suukotti päälakeani.

Tekemisen puutteessa katselin kun Edward ja Carlisle laittoivat tavaroita valmiiksi. Edward oli leikannut muutaman palan sideharsoa sillä aikaa kun Carlisle hoiti muut tarvikkeet. Se mitä näin hänen seuraavaksi tekevän, sai minut voimaan pahoin. Carlisle sieppasi neulan sekä langan ja laittoi sen tarjottimelle viereensä. Hän otti parin kertakäyttöhanskoja ja palan sideharsoa.

"C-Carlisle, onko tämä kaikki tarpeellista vain haljenneen huulen takia?" kysyin tärisevällä äänellä.

Carlisle kääntyi ympäri ja katsoi minua. "On se."

Päässäni pyöri ja käteni hikosivat.

Edward tuli luokseni ja laski kätensä rauhoittavasti olkapäilleni. "Rauhoitu Bella. Sydämesi hakkaa varmasti miljoona kertaa sekunnissa, eikä hän ole edes aloittanut vielä."

"En voi sille mitään."

Katsoin olkapääni yli nähdäkseni mitä Carlisle oli tekemässä. Hän oli saanut kaiken valmiiksi ja työnsi tarjottinta minua kohti. Renkaista pääsi raastava ääni, joka ei edesauttanut asiaa ollenkaan.

Nielaisin ja Carlisle oli vieressä. "Bella, ole kiltti ja rauhoitu." hän myhäili.

"Olen jumissa neulan kanssa ja sinä sanot minulle, että pitäisi rauhoittua?" melkein huusin.

"Kyllä." Carlisle sanoi rauhallisesti.

"Okei, oletko valmis? Edward auttaa minua. Tämä ei kestä kauankaan ellet jatka tappelemista."

"En lupaa mitään." napsautin.

"Edward, laita hanskat käteen." Carlisle pyysi.

Edward otti Carlislelta parin haskoja. Hän laittoi ne käteensä ja kääntyi Carlislen puoleen.

"Edward, voisitko etsiä kaapista pienen pullon Novacoinia?" hän kysyi.

"Se on kohta ohi, rakas. Pysy aloillasi." Edward jutteli minulle.

Katselin kun Edward käveli kaapille ja teki niin kuin Carlisle käski. Hän tuli takaisin pieni pullo käsissään ja antoi sen Carlislelle. Molempien selät olivat minua päin.

He laittoivat mitä-tahansa-nyt-olikaan valmiiksi ja silloin päätin juosta karkuun. Niin hiljaa kuin pystyin, ryömin sängystä. Olin melkein ovella, kunnes kolautin polveni tuoliin.

"Pahus." minä sihisin. Hieroin polveani, siihen tulisi mustelma.

Onneksi, Carlislen ja Edwardin selät olivat edelleen kääntyneet poispäin. Käteni oli kahvalla ja varovasti avasin oven. Oven täytyi vinkaista, koska Edward ja Carlisle molemmat kääntyivät.

"Minne luulet olevasi menossa?" Edward kysyi. Hän naurahti pehmeästi katsoessaan minua.

Ei kestänyt kuin sekunti ja hän otti minut syliinsä.

"Kerron sinulle mitä aiomme tehdä." Edward sanoi.

En edes yrittänyt taistella vastaan. Annoin hänen vain nostaa minut sänkyyn.

Hän laski minut alas, pyyhkäisi hiukseni kasvoilta, ja istui viereeni.

"Carlisle antaa sinulle Novacaine ja puhdistaa alueen joka tikataan. Sitten aineen annetaan vaikuttaa pari minuuttia ja sen jälkeen alamme ompelemaan huulta. Se sattuu aluksi, mutta ei kovin pahasti." Edward kertoi minulle.

"Selvä." sanoin.

Carlisle oli saanut kaiken valmiiksi ja katsoi minua. " Oletko valmis Bella?"

"Onko minulla vaihtoehtoja?"

"Ei, en usko."

Carlisle käveli tarjottimelle ja veti hansikkaat käteen. Kun hän oli valmis, otti hän pienen tuolin ja istui sille.

"Edward, ole kiltti ja pidä Bellan käsiä, jottei hän yritä ja liiku." Carlisle sanoi.

"Okei, rakas, rentoudu." Edward sanoi.

Carlisle otti Novacainen valmiiksi joka oli laitettu ruiskuun. Aikoiko hän laittaa sitä suuhuni? Vai vain huuleeni? Ei, hän ei voisi tehdä sitä!

"Rentoudu Bella. Älä tee tästä vaikeampaa kuin se on jo." Carlisle huokaisi.

Yritin rimpuilla, mutta Edwardilla oli tiukka ote käsistäni, en päässyt pois.

Hän läheni piikin kanssa suutani. Kyyneleet valuivat poskillani ja sydämeni hakkasi rinnassani.

"Tunnet pienen nipistyksen.' Carlisle sanoi.

Hän pisti Novacainen suuni viereen.

Itkin, yritin päästa vapaaksi, karata, mutta Edward piti käsiäni ja nyt Carlisle päätäni alhaalla, en päässyt pois.

Tunsin piston vedin ilmaa keuhkoihini ja suljin silmäni. Säälin itseäni.

"Noniin, melkein valmista. Kun tämä on valmis, et tunne tikkejä."

"Valmista, nyt ommellaan huuli." Carlisle sanoi päästäen irti päästäni.

Avasin kyynelten täyttämät silmät ja kohtasin Edwardin huolestuneen katseen, melkein anteeksipyytävän.

"Olen pahoillani kulta. Meidän piti saada huulesi hoidettua... Oliko se todella noin kamalaa?" hän kysyi.

Ei se ollut kovin kamala, mutta sattui se silti. Minun pitäisi sano 'kyllä', mutta huuleni oli tunnottomat, joten tyydyin nyökkäämään.

Hän pyyhki pois kyyneleet ja painoi suukot päälaelle.

"Onko huulesi tunnoton?" Carlisle kysyi ja istui taakseni lähelle päätäni.

Nyökkäsin.

"Okei, aloitetaan. Rentoudu Bella." hän hieroi käsiäni kun hengitykseni tiheni.

"Olen nopea tikkien kanssa." hän sanoi, hymyili ja iski silmää.

Carlisle sekoitti tavaroita tarjottimella.

Katsoin Edwardiin ja hän hymyili minulle. Hän kuljetti sormiaan hiuksieni läpi ja hyräili tuutulauluani. Useimmiten se sai tuntemaan itseni väsyneeksi, muttei tällä kertaa. Rentouduin silti hieman, suljin silmäni ja keskityin hänen käteensä hiuksissani.

Tunsin nykäisyn huulessani, se sai minut sävähtämään, mutta nykiminen ei loppunut. Nykäiseminen liikkui huulen toiselta puolelta toiselle. Minun piti muistuttaa itseäni, että muistaisin hengittää nenäni, enkä suuni kautta. Avasin silmäni, kun Carlisle oli puoliksi valmis, pelkästä uteliaisuudesta, sillä tunsin metallin. Hänen sormenpäänsä olivat tahrautuneet vereen.

Koko asia meinasi saada minut oksentamaan. Tunsin kuivuneen veren kasvoillani. Edward laittoi kätensä silmieni eteen, jotta lopettaisin katsomisen. Nykiminen loppui pian sen jälkeen. Joku hieroi käsivarttani, katsoin ja näin, että se oli Carlisle.

"Se meni hyvin, olen valmis."

Nousin ylös, minua huimasi vähän. Tunsin Edwardin kietovan kätensä vyötäröni ympärille pitäen minut pystyssä.

"Nyt on vain flunssarokote jäljellä." Carlisle jatkoi.

Voihkaisin. "Onko pakko? Enkö ole saanut kestää jo tarpeeksi tänään?"

Carlisle katsoi minua ankarasti. "Olen pahoillani, mutta meidän on pakko."

Yritin liukua sängyltä pois, mutta Edwardin ote vyötäröltäni tiukentui.

"Tämä ei ole reilua!" puuskahdin.

Katsoin Edwardin yli ja mulkoilin Carlislea, mutta hänen silmänsä saivat minut antamaan periksi.

Huokaisin, suljin silmäni käperryin Edwardia vasten. Painoin kasvoni hänen olkapäähänsä. Hän piirteli sormellaan kuvioita selkääni.

Tunsin kylmyyttä, kun alkoholi pyyhkäisi kättäni. "Taas pieni pistos." Jännityin kauttaaltaan ja tunsin taas Carlislen hierovan minua saadakseni minut rentoutumaan.

"Bella, pistos ei satu niin paljon, jos olet rentona."

Vedin syvää henkeä; tunsin "pienen pistoksen." Se oli enemmänkin iso pistos!

"Ow, ow, ow!" huusin Edwardin olkapäähän.

"Valmis" Carlisle ilmoitti kietoen siteen käsivarteeni.

Nostin katseeni Edwardiin, joka painoi suudelman huulilleni.


	5. Chapter 5

Kun Carlisle pisti, puristin Edwardin olkapäätä. Carlisle laastaroi käteni.

"Hyvää työtä, Bella. Edward ja minä olemme ylpeitä sinusta." Carlisle sanoi.

Hän otti hanskat kädestään ja heitti ne pois. Samalla hän laittoi käytettyjä tavaroita pois.

"K-Käteeni sattu." niiskaisin.

Edward piirteli rauhoittavasti ympyröitä selkääni ja yritti tehdä oloni mukavaksi.

"Se sattuu hetken, mutta menee pian pois."

"Lähdemme heti, kun olemme saaneet kaiken laitetuksi paikalleen." Carlisle kertoi minulle.

"Onko minun pakko mennä Charlien taloon tänä iltana?" kysyin. Sanani takeltelivat hieman lääkkeen takia.

"Kaikesta on pidetty huolta. Alice on soittanut Charlielle ja kertonut, että jäät yöksi. Me pojat menemme metsästämään, joten sinulla ja Alicella on tyttöjen ilta." hän iski silmää kertoessaan sen.

"Alice on tullut takaisin?" kysyin.

"Alice ja Jasper tulevat takaisin illalla. Seitsemän aikaan. He molemmat olivat huolissaan sinusta. Alice näki mitä tänään tapahtui ja lähetti minulle tekstiviestin." Edward kertoi.

"Entä Esme, Rosalie, ja Emmett?" kysyin.

"Hekin tulevat takaisin. Esme oli huolesta sairas. Jopa Rosalie oli hieman huolissaan sinusta. Ja Emmett, no, sinä tiedät minkälainen hän on. Hän haluaa vain varmistaa, että hänen pikkusiskonsa on turvassa." Edward kertoi.

Hymyilin hieman. " Rosalie oli huolissani minusta?"

"Niin, hän ei vihaa sinua. Rose ei vain halua, että sinusta tulee yksi meistä. Hänen mielestään sinulla on koko elämäsi edessä, eikä hän halua, että jäät ikuisesti nuoreksi. Rosaliella ei ollut vaihtoehtoja." Edward sanoi.

"Se on minun asiani. Haluan olla osa perhettäsi." sanoin hiljaa.

"Tiedän sen, tai me kaikki tiedämme sen." Edward sanoi.

Carlislen täytyi kuunnella, koska hän kääntyi meihin pain. "Haluamme vain odottaa oikeaa hetkeä."

Edward nauroi.

"Mitä?" kysyin.

"Jos muutamme sinut nyt, luulen, että Emmett ikävöi sinun kömpelyyttäsi." Edward sanoi.

Nauroin. "Luulen, että olen kömpelö sittenkin kun muutun. Eikö niin Carlisle?"

"Saatat olla hieman kömpelö hetken, mutta kun totut uuteen vartaloosi, asiat helpottuvat." Carlisle sanoi.

Carlisle kääntyi ja viimeisteli siivouksen.

Käperryin Edwardia vasten. "Väsyttää."

" Voit nukkua kotimatkalla. Myöhemmin, voimme tehdä jotain erikoista, kun olit niin hyvä potilas." Edward kertoi minulle.

Carlisle oli valmis ja kääntyi. "Oletteko valmiita?"

"En tiedä." sanoin.

"Pystytkö kävelemään?" Edward kysyi.

"Kyllä minä pärjään." kerroin hänelle.

Irtauduin Edwardista. Olin ensin hieman hatara, mutta se helpotti. Edward ja Carlisle tyytyväisiltä, etten kaatunut ja satuttanut itseäni uudelleen.

"Mennään kotiin, Bella." Edward sanoi.

"Kuullostaa hyvältä."

Kävelimme ulos huoneesta.

Carlisle kääntyi neiti Amstrongin puoleen. "Kiitos, nähdään pian."

"Ei kestä, Bella, yritä pysyä poissa vaikeuksista." Miss Armstrong sanoi minulle.

"Yritän parhaani."

Edward ja Carlisle vierelläni, kävelimme ulos sairaalarakennuksesta parkkipaikalle.


End file.
